Efecto Secundario
by pgmiko
Summary: ¿Super Junior leyendo un Fanfiction? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos con esto? Descubre los efectos secundarios que trae leer un fanfic en Yesung, Donghae y el maknae del grupo: Kyuhyun. -No volvere a ver a Sungmin de la misma manera. - Dicen al unisono los tres chicos.


**SUPER JUNIOR es mío [¡Yeah!]. Por fin lo eh comprado me costó mucho pero aquí tienen a la dueña de estos sexys chicos \(^-^)/ ... ok'no NO SON MÍOS pero casi lo son, sólo me faltaron unos cuantos ceros en la cuenta para completar el valor de los derechos. Así que ya lo saben SuJu no me pertenece (por el momento) sino a la SM entertainment.**

**Sin más los dejo con mi humilde fic :3 QUE LO DISFRUTEN ^^**

**NOTA:**** En este fic los chicos tienen el look de Sexy Free & Single (los del vídeo oficial)**

Efecto secundario.

La risa de Yesung invadió la pequeña sala llamando la atención de los demás chicos, aunque sólo Donghae se acercó para averiguar el motivo del cual su hyung reía como loco frente a su laptop.

La respuesta que recibió Donghae fue la entrega del aparato electrónico y burlonas carcajadas. Esta acción confundió aún más al castaño.

-Donghae, no te conocía esas mañas.- y de nuevo la burla salía de la boca del pelirrojo.

En la pantalla de la mini-computadora la primera palabra que se podía leer claramente en ingles era "Fanfiction" acompañada por letras occidentales en menor tamaño.

-Eunhae- leyó en voz baja.- Hyung ¿Por qué lees esto?- susurró en un tono avergonzado.

-Es divertido, ¿sabes?- se secó las lágrimas producidas por la risa –Deberías de leer uno.

- Eh escuchado de ellos pero nunca pensé que te gustaba leerlos.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago. Hoy me encontré con esta página en español y me dio curiosidad de lo que piensan las fans extranjeras, afortunadamente la página tiene traductor incluido. No deberían de hacer el eunhae frente a las cámaras, a las fans les hace daño… ¡Esto tengo que enseñárselo a Eunhyuk! – y de nueva cuenta soltó la risa. Donghae comenzó a leer el principio de aquel texto donde él y su mejor amigo eran protagonistas. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido.

-Yo no actuó de esa manera… No soy el pasivo.

Yesung sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería, lo que causo nuevas carcajadas.

-Deberías decirles quien da y quien recibe.

Donghae no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que dijo por un nuevo título, un título que le causo una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mira lo que encontré! Kyumin… _Secretos de una pasión_.- ahora la risa del menor era la que interrumpía el ensayo vocal de Kyuhyun.

-¡Pueden callarse de una maldita vez! – grito exasperado el maknae del grupo causando un ataque de risa al pez. Frustrado fue a su encuentro y le arrebato de las manos el aparato.

-Dejen de hacer sus tonterías y… ¿qué están leyendo?

-_Secretos de una pasión_.- contesto de inmediato Donghae en un español un tanto… especial.

-¿Con qué se come?

-Es un fanfiction.- informo Yesung.

-¡Ah! Y ¿de qué trata?

-Kyumin- reveló Donghae.

-Como les encanta emparejarnos. – una sonrisa nerviosa atravesó los labios del menor y empezó a leer los primeros párrafos. Donghae y Yesung se acercaron, uno a cada lado. La historia comenzó a desarrollarse, drama, romance y toque de comedia les sacaban risas socarronas al castaño y al pelirrojo, mientras que pequeños sonrojos fueron dándose en la cara del más alto.

Llegaron a una escena donde explícitamente dieron detalles de lo que se conocía como el aclamado "lemon".

Ahora no solo el rostro de Kyuhyun estaba cubierto de carmín sino la cara de Yesung y Donghae era la aglomeración de la sangre de sus cuerpos.

La puerta produjo el sonido perfecto para despabilar a los tres chicos. Voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a Sungmin, de pie, junto a la puerta, con camisa ligeramente pegada a sus pectorales en tono lila, lentes oscuros resaltando su cabello rubio y el pantalón negro, de Eunhyuk, se veía perfectamente bien en su cuerpo.

Los tres chicos dijeron al unísono –No volveré a ver a Sungmin de la misma manera. –en especial cierto castaño con el rostro colorado.

**Qué tal la intriga? ¿Quién será el muchachon que se quedó con el rostro colorado, Donghae o Kyuhyun? Recuerden que los dos traen el cabello castaño en ese album. Aunque uno lo trae más claro, por no decir naranja, que el otro;)**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**att: **_**pgmiko**_


End file.
